


寫到一半的一百問後續

by daizhan



Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 因為英蘇一百問本體難產，暫時不知道會多久以後才寫完了！奉肉湯！/前情提要：威爾斯說他限制英格蘭在床上只准說威爾私語。蘇格蘭聞言大喊他也要。Alba：高地蓋爾語的「蘇格蘭」。Sasainn：高地蓋爾語的「英格蘭」。其餘斜體都是高地蓋爾語。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 什麼時候會寫完啊？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007352
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [英蘇相性一百問及私設](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360527) by [daizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan). 



> 「你剛剛是一直在撩我嗎？」  
> 「你才是一直在撩我。」  
> 「我又做什麼了？」  
> 「你——」
> 
> 「我們可以……你知道……進展到——」  
> 「冷戰的程度？」  
> 「不，我是說，至少要進展到，像歐盟那樣。」  
> 「你才剛跟歐盟分手，還分得頭破血流。」  
> 「我是說法蘭西跟德意志！」
> 
> 「我不想脫裙子。」「現在沒有潤滑，隔著布料比較舒服。」  
> 「等一下就會有了。」  
> 「現在還沒有。」
> 
> 「我們還沒決定安全詞。」  
> 「……對。」  
> 「那趕快決定一下吧。仰望星空派？」  
> 「我不想……做到一半軟掉。」  
> 「那……安妮？」  
> 「很浪漫。不過很容易跟呻吟搞混。」  
> 「安妮女王？」  
> 「你……你認真？」  
> 「嗯？」  
> 「用女王的名諱……」  
> 「不然就仰望星空派囉？」  
> 「不！你——」  
> 「你是覺得不敬嗎？」「我想安妮會希望我們感情好的。」  
> 「……我覺得用這個詞會給我多餘的期待。」  
> 「會嗎？」「如果安妮女王代表『停下來』？」  
> 「……那我覺得會給我多餘的刀片。」

英格蘭附在蘇格蘭耳際，不算親吻，只是在話語間，嘴唇自然地擦過他的耳廓，齒間只吐出氣音。「 _Alba_ 。」

蘇格蘭的陰莖抽跳了一下，在英格蘭的左手裡彈動。他停下了左手的動靜，右手貼上蘇格蘭的小腹。

「什……等，等等，S……英格蘭！」尾椎寧靜而深沈地發起麻，從內部，而在皮膚之上，英格蘭的龜頭也從外側黏壓著。如果說心真的是一個器官，可以被愛撫，那麼他現下就是被英格蘭撫了個通透。被人用字正腔圓的母語吟喃他的本名，蘇格蘭覺得自己的靈魂被溫暖的水環抱，且注入其中。況且這個吟喃的人還是英格蘭，就算是誘騙，也是誠意十足了。他差點把所有的自己都交出去。

「『 _Sasainn_ 』，」英格蘭在他的右耳畔呵氣。「 _你怎麼現在還在說英語？_ 」英格蘭的右手指尖划入他恥骨。「 _我們在床上呢。嗯？_ 」

「哈……哈啊，Sasainn！」

「 _嗯？我在聽啊。_ 」 _Sasainn_ 的右手手指持續向下，整隻手向賴在床上伸懶腰那樣，翻滾的同時總保持一片肌膚服貼在蘇格蘭恥骨外頭包覆的薄薄軟軟的肌肉上，並且不時輕柔而堅定地按壓，用手指的側緣、掌關節、指關節、漂浮的指甲、指復……還有鮮明的指甲，像電流具象於皮膚，輕盈而絕對。「 _這樣舒服嗎，_ 」語畢， _Sasainn_ 順勢將 _Alba_ 的耳珠含進唇中，唇瓣仍在摩擦著蘇格蘭的耳殼，舌頭緩緩覆上被他包進嘴裡的那部份。他撈起 _Alba_ 的睪丸，用手指輕輕稱著。「 _Alba_ _？_ 」英格蘭的左手又開始了，環著蘇格蘭的柱身上下輕輕地涮動，將四指張開，拉高食指去句蘇格蘭的龜頭，在上頭畫方向不規則的小圓。

「 _等，等一下！_ 」「 _舒服嗎？_ 」蘇格蘭伸手去想把英格蘭的手拉開，左邊抓住了英格蘭的左手腕，卻沒力氣扯走，右邊則被英格蘭原本遊走於他的右手反從外側握住，手背被他的手心罩住。英格蘭把他的右手推到蘇格蘭自己的陰莖上，手指岔入蘇格蘭指間，改用右手手指，和蘇格蘭的手心，與指尖翹起的指根，擼動起來。左手改派往下——直接摁進了會陰。「啊！」英格蘭旋轉摁在蘇格蘭會陰上的指肚，「 _舒服嗎？_ 」蘇格蘭整個背都酥麻，他往前弓起身子，小腹貼上英格蘭的小臂，恥骨也躺進那隻正在按摩會陰的手掌心。「 _你……哈啊……看不出，來？_ 」英格蘭舒張開左手五指，像彈琴那樣輪番在蘇格蘭兩邊大腿的內側根部與，當然還有一直被他佔領的會陰，波動地起舞。「 _舒，服，嗎？_ 」「 _舒，舒服！_ _太_ _——嗚，嗯……啊，哈啊……我，我要——_ 」

「 _太舒服？_ 」英格蘭沿著蘇格蘭的耳朵慢慢往下，吻啄他的頸側。「 _Alba……_ _舒服怎麼會_ 太 _呢？_ 」

但是他把下巴靠在蘇格蘭肩膀上，仰起臉看蘇格蘭，雙手也停了下來。「 _你剛剛說了英語，你覺得我現在該怎麼辦呢？_ 」蘇格蘭幾乎可說是艱難地把意識捉回來，陰莖硬得難受，乳頭想要撫摸，肋骨也想，腰也要……英格蘭只是安靜乖巧地佇停在那裡，半寸都不再動了。他低頭看他，回應這個聽起來好像複雜得可以視作真的提問的問句。英格蘭正瞇著眼等待視線相遇。「 _我應該不讓你射，_ 」他輕吻了下蘇格蘭的脖子，但是伸出舌尖的舔舐讓這個吻也不再那麼清純，而右手，「 _還是讓你_ 多射一次 _？_ 」捏了下蘇格蘭的冠狀溝。「 _嗚嗯……_ 」

「 _來嘛，選一下嘛，_ _Alba_ _。你要什麼？_ 」

他已經準備好了蘇格蘭此時可能會呼喚女王。

「 _進來，_ 」蘇格蘭偎過去親吻了英格蘭的額頭，然後垂下頭，用自己的額頭抵住剛剛吻過的地方。「 _幹我。_ 」他靈動的眼睛說，每根睫毛都在顫抖。說完，他把顴骨也低下去，鼻尖，鼻翼，他覆上英格蘭上唇，用雙唇抿他。英格蘭仰起臉，張嘴迎合，他便伸出舌頭，歡迎對方進入他的口腔。溼潤的舌先是禮貌地互相跟隨，很快便熱熱辣辣地交纏在一塊。英格蘭在他的嘴裡掃過齒與黏膜，這個吻使他又全身發軟，漸漸癱到了英格蘭懷裡。他的臀部往前滑，移到了英格蘭大腿中段，而英格蘭的陰莖現在是一整個地貼在他的脊椎。長，又硬又燙。他的後腦杓落到了英格蘭左肩上，當他們的嘴分離時，他的頭髮柔軟而潤濕地散在英格蘭的肩頭與側頸，他的眼也是迷濛的。

「哈哈哈我的天哪。」「 _那不算！沒有這個選項。_ 」「 _不過我也說了英語，所以，好吧，我們平手。_ 」

「我還是先問你一下——你想說安全詞嗎？」「我想說：」蘇格蘭把左手拇指爬進英格蘭的手心，從英格蘭左手中指的根部緩緩而輕輕地劃向拇指根部的脈搏。英格蘭左半邊的身體都麻起來。他又漲了。蘇格蘭剩下的後半句話，聲音出奇地低：「 _幹我。_ 」他的拇指反覆地在英格蘭掌心的凹處從中指下方往腕部劃線。他挺直腰背，嘴依到英格蘭的耳邊，更低沉地，在氣音中，用英語復述：「英格蘭，插進來，幹我。」

蘇格蘭無預警地自行打破遊戲規則對英格蘭的刺激，不亞於他在床上用蓋爾語調戲蘇格蘭，他險些直接射出來。身後巨大的動靜逗樂了蘇格蘭，惹得他格格發笑：「 _呵呵呵，你喘什麼呢，_ _ **夫君**_ _？_ 」

「 _夠了！我們不要再玩婚姻角色扮演了！_ 」

「 _我們不是婚姻角色扮演呀，是_ 婚姻 _。_ 」

「 _就像威爾斯說的，我們不是！_ 」

「 _就如卡麥隆說的，我們_ _ **就是**_ _。_ 」

「啊⋯⋯嗯啊，蘇格蘭！」

「 _你現在想說英語了？_ 」

「我沒辦法在高潮的時候用蓋爾語叫⋯⋯！」

「 _但是用威爾斯語就可以？_ 」

「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯嗚，那需要，練習！」

「 _那我們來練習吧。_ 」「我用英語也練習了好久。」

「才怪！」

「 _我說有就是有。_ 」


	2. Chapter 2

亞瑟其實有點在拖延插入的時刻，就是他用手指槍都還好，要用真槍就有點牴觸，他抽出手指之後把龜頭抵在阿利斯特肛門上，卻就停在那裏，阿利斯特有點清醒過來，冷靜一下坐起來問他是不是不想做了？不想做的話就別做了，到這裡就好，他很滿足了

阿利斯特大概在九十二問左右的時候終於得知了亞瑟性受暴的來龍去脈

亞瑟沒說話，抱住阿利斯特，臉埋在他肩窩，阿利斯特撫他的背

其實亞瑟不是不想抱他，反而是很想，只是因為現下心很敞開，表層跟深處的距離縮短，所以傷痛的影響也比較容易溢出來，他一時間沒法調適  
休息好之後，他抱著阿利斯特把他推倒下去，說還是想做，可以嗎  
阿利斯特當然可以

在相當柔情且趣味充盈的前戲感恩擴張後英插入了，久違地，他有點——只有有點！——激動又興奮，但還是記著別讓自己太躁進了，他看了一下蘇的樣子，發現他側頭隻手背蓋在一隻眼上，像是在揉，露出來的那隻眼看向一旁，有點發紅。

英嚇了一跳，以為自己不知不覺又做過分了，蘇又習慣性地包容了，俯身去問他還好不好，蘇轉回來且稍微挪開手眨眼望英，之後環抱住他肩膀，把英拉下來到他肩上，沒很大力（把英的臉摁到床單裡那種），英有點慌不知道這是什麼意思，隨即聽見蘇帶著點哽咽的聲音：

「我好想你⋯⋯（I’ve been missing ya...）」

英傻住了，覺得自己臉一定燒紅了——慶幸蘇看不到——而且雖然是無聲，自己的嘴一定笑得很開。「欸，」他害羞得太久，引得蘇抬腿，用小腿擦英的同側屁股，就是也有調情意味但要說是露骨或入門（什麼都還沒開始做的時候衣服還穿好好時用的）都說得通（？）的速度跟力道。「動呀。」他真的覺得蘇提醒他動的時候一定也在笑。

英開始抽插之後蘇用雙腳把他剪住。

雖然這裡這樣寫不過實際想想阿利斯特應該在擴張的時候就高潮連連了，性快感累積曲線要debug（連這種事都得debug）

明明幾個小時前才跟威做過，英本尊的魅力的還是無與倫比 因為只有碰後面所以可以一直高潮下去（算是前列腺加上顱內吧

一開始不好意思叫出來但全新降臨的戀愛感如潮水拍打他，不刻意叫也會漏，而使他不好意思叫的與其說是快感其實是戀愛氛圍，很快下體就因為前列腺液濕成一片，而阿利斯特身體不斷且劇烈而不規則的扭動跟顫抖對亞瑟造成的視覺衝擊也跟他放開來叫差不多了，或者說很刻意要忍但完全忍不住的呻吟本身也非常香 

本來想要疏散快感的阿利斯特終究會叫喊著好了夠了快點插進來你從哪裡得出擴張得還不夠的想法的。餘裕全失。

亞瑟抽插幾下之後還是澀澀的，阿利斯特想讓他放鬆，按摩了他的下腹，亞瑟被按到全身酥軟，但他可以感覺到老二更硬了，簡直可以在腦海中看到自己老二上突跳的血管（笑）  
他動得很謹慎，對阿利斯特來說完全是可以把呻吟編入呼吸聲跟「嗯」之類相對普通的聲音裡的程度的快感  
阿利斯特這時想要亞瑟退出去，說想要他脫掉套子，射在他裡面，亞瑟實在是聽得頭暈目眩，也照做了

重新插入之前亞瑟想補潤滑，除了塗老二外還有用道具直接推到腸道裡  
阿利斯特說不想弄太濕，摩擦力不夠的話抽插起來很，不痛快，很雞肋  
亞瑟說太多的話過會兒就會乾掉或流掉了，又不是會分泌，結果把阿利斯特逗笑了

亞瑟想看阿利斯特心癢難耐的樣子（還看不夠？）所以這次每次抽插都恰恰擦到前列腺邊緣，但不撞上去，很快就把阿利斯特惹得焦急如焚  
但這次阿利斯特沒對亞瑟大喊了  
他雙手環住亞瑟的脖子：「亞瑟，亞瑟，」喘著氣說，「你不想看我意亂情迷喘不過氣地尖叫嗎？」  
亞瑟就認了（笑）他被撩得（笑）就遂了阿利斯特，可喜可賀可喜可賀

/

就這個收尾來說似乎是阿利斯特吃了亞瑟啊

亞瑟的心得：阿利斯特竟然這麼浪  
阿利斯特的心得：亞瑟竟然這麼皮

什麼時候寫？嗯…  
感覺這些腦洞沒有很多劇情連動欸（但我喜歡腦洞本身）  
我再擺擺醞釀下  
邊腦邊聽〈愛人〉，現在一點都不覺得他悲催了，反而覺得充滿情慾XD

還有就是亞瑟知道了  
他不是想要阿利斯特熱情一點  
他是想要阿利斯特動情  
熱情可以用投注的  
但動情是決定性且不可違抗的  
同時也不能能強求的  
所以才很珍貴  
但所以也不努力能得來的  
至少不見得是直接在性上努力

當然嚴格來說熱情可以投注，但首先是否有熱情也是不可違抗又不能強求的  
但是熱情比較好演（？

不過終歸而言只要是用演的就還是會產生違和感吧 

**Author's Note:**

> 「你想要我抱你嗎？」  
> 「不想。」「你想抱我嗎？」  
> 「不想。」「你還不快點。」  
> 「這好像是你第一次以受的姿態誘惑我。」  
> 「恭喜。初體驗呢。」「那麼，你喜歡嗎？」  
> 「……很喜歡。太喜歡了。」  
> 「喜歡沒有 太 。」


End file.
